


Two Hot-Heads

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [131]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Supernatural
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared meets Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hot-Heads

Shannon slipped his sunglasses off and rubbed his eyes, “How long has it been?”

                “Three hours,” Sam muttered, “What are they even fighting about?”

                “God if he knows,” Tomo sighed, his arms crossed at he looked at his best friend and an Angel screaming at each other.

                “He probably doesn’t either,” Dean added before taking a sip from his bottle of beer, “Although, it’s quite amusing.”

                Sam chuckled, “Amusing? You probably need a dictionary to follow them Dean,”

                Ignoring Dean’s protest, Shannon focused his attention back onto his brother, the man standing nose-to-nose with Castiel – the supposed Angel.

                Jared ran a hand through over his face, “That is fucking stupid! Why the fuck would I want to do that?”

                Castiel rolled his eyes, “Because it is the right thing to do.”

                “How the fuck do you know!”

                Shannon let out a deep breath, “I’m bored. Bar?”

                Dean nodded, “Bar. You comin’ Sammy.”

                Sam quickly followed his brother and Shannon, the two men walking to the bar behind them. Tomo snorted and shook his head at his best friend before following the drummer. Those two were going to be there for a few hours.


End file.
